O Kyokun Tree
by Nezumi-Baka-Neko
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are decorating a christmas tree, a fluffy one shot with alternative endings.
1. Default Chapter

**O - Kyo-kun Tree**

"Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"What?"

"Dropped that damn bauble on my head!"

"I didn't. You knocked it off that branch. Idiot."

grr...

"Pick it up then"

"Fine. Here, catch!"

whack!

CRASH

"Well done baka, now we have to start all over again."

"My hands are here! They are not where my eyes are!"

"It served you right. Jeez, and can't you even come up with a decent comeback?"

blink blink

"Shut up Kyo."

stare

"...What?"

"You didn't call me a baka-neko or anything. I didn't realize you'd fallen that hard."

shakes head

"You don't always have to be hostile."

"Hostile??! You asked me to pass you it, you damn rat!"

"There you go again, yelling your head off."

"..."

continues decorating tree

(heh heh heh. Tie Kyo up with tinsel...)

(I swear this tinsel has a mind of it's ow- )

"Yuki! What the hell- "

giggle

"Now now, you really do have to get into the festive spirit, "

("I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!"-)

"- and you really suit pink."

grr! thrash-thrash-CRASH!

"Tsk, now look, we have to put the tree up again..."

"Yeah well. It's your fault."

"Or..."

Stands Kyo up

"We can have a Kyo-tree!"

"WHAT!!?"

"Hehe, well you're half done already anyway!"

Kyo protests

Yuki hangs baubles onhis fingers.

Kyo attempts to shout but is promptly gagged with a toy.

Yuki picks up mistletoe to put on top of 'tree'.

Eyes meet and the toy drops from Kyo's mouth.

Tohru enters.

"Awwww! You're under the mistletoe!"

glare

falters somewhat

"I-I'm sorry, you just look so cute!...And besides, it's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe!"

glare glare

"gasp I'm gonna get the camera!"

"Why?"

"Cos, Kyo-kun looks cute in pink!"

runs off

blush

"Hmm, you know, she does have a point..."

Huh?

"What?!"

"...it is bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe."

O.o!

"W-what?"

sigh

opens mouth to repeat

"Don't bother. I heard."


	2. Nezumi's ending

**Nezumi's ending**

"W-what?"

sigh

opens mouth to repeat

"Don't bother. I heard."

"I know"

"We could pretend it never happened! If you remove the evidence - ie the mistletoe - then no one'll know!"

"Long shot. Tohru's seen us AND we'd live with bad luck, for the rest of our lives!!?!"

"I refuse to kiss you!"

raises eyebrow

"Scared it'll lead to something?"

"NO!"

twitch twitch

"...Or that you'll enjoy it?"

"Let me out of this god damned tinsel!"

"Why?"

"So i can KILL you!"

"tut tut"

unties Kyo

"Now about that kiss?"

"You're so bloody cocky bout this aren't you?"

"I'm enjoying watching you squirm."

fume fume

"Ahhhh!!"

attacks Yuki. Yuki ends up flat on back with Kyo pinning him down.

"What ya gonna do now pretty boy?"

"This"

Reaches up and grabs Kyo round the neck. He kisses him.

"What the hell!!?"

"We don't have to live with bad luck now"

speechless

"Well, are you gonna get off?"

"No."

"You're sitting there with your knees digging into my chest, and its starting to hurt!"

blink blink

"Just get off!"

"No."

Kyo rolls off yki and lies next to him. Kyo snuggles up to him.

"I see the cat-like side of your personality has got the better of you."


	3. Neko's ending

**Neko's ending**

"W-what?"

sigh

opens mouth to repeat

"Don't bother. I heard."

Yuki leans in teasingly

"Well then?"

"What! Are you serious!"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're full of it!"

"Oh is that--"

Trips on tinsel, lips falling on Kyo's

Kyo's propped back against a wall

"!"

"Kuzo nezumi! What the hell are you playing at!"

"! Hey, you tripped me up! AND you were asking for it!"

"..."

"..."

Kyo glances away

"Kissmeagain."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"Nothing..."

"_What did you say, Kyo?"_

"Nothing!"

"You want me to kiss you again!"

"! As if! Its not my fault _you _seem to be obsessed with m-"

Yuki kisses him

They meet eyes honestly

FLASH

"What the-"

"-_hell are you doing with that camera!"_

"Aww, i'm sorry, you two just looked so cute!"

"Honda-san - you photographed us _kissing_?"

"O.O...you were kissing? How did i miss that?"

"..."

"Dammit rat! This is all your fault!"

The two proceed to chase the girl out of the room

Kyo still in pink tinsel

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know i know, but it was annoying me, sitting there all unfinished like that. What'd'you think? btw thats aimed at anyone thats actually decided to read this - and if that someone's you, then thankees!**

**C ya!**

**#neko#**


End file.
